Fusion Adventures series finale Part 2
by wave3436
Summary: The end of this series is finally here and thanks to those who supported me on this.But now it's going to be a comic book on my DA account so ya.


The Second Battle Of Galactos Conclusion

The casing reveals itself to have green fangs for teeth,a spiked suit composed of anti-krysalis, and looks entirely like

"VILGAX!",said Fusion and Hilary as they are shocked that Vilgax has returned for the 3rd time to destroy the Nexoverse.

"My mission is to destroy the Nexoverse,no life,no specimen,no bacteria,a world of infinite darkness. My kingdom",said Project:Demigod.

Fusion and Hilary readied their weapons but were instantly attacked by Demigod and sent into space where they continued to get slaughtered. He then used his "Phoenix Claws" to kill Fusion and Hilary. They were knocked down with blood emiting from their faces and collapsed while on the verge of death. "This is the universe's only defense. Ha (Crushes Melosa's Skull) you two are done. Once you're gone the Nexoverse will be destroyed and darkness shall reign for all eternity".

Fusion and Hilary were in their subconsius beginning to be absorbed by darkness when Kiris appeared and said.

"The gods are the 7 stones. The stones may be power,but the power comes from your heart. The two guardians form together to create a miracle but you two can reach equality"

Their eyes open at the same time revealing golden yellow eyes coming from them both.

All of a sudden Demigod senses strong power "What this can't be, I destroyed you two!"

Their bodies lifted up and they awoke while glowing"You actually thought you could defeat us by becoming the lord of darkness!"

"GOLDEN",Said Demigod

"Behold our hearts when darkness and light coincide with the two guardians!", said Hilary.

They fly up into the sky and create a black hole. In that hole they merge their bodies together with all of their DNA imprints in order to create their ultimate fusion:

The black hole disappears and a "Golden Silver-Furred, Yellow And Black Winged, 7-Stoned Prism Wearing Guardian". This new being says:

"HILAF,Warrior of darkness and light"

We then cut to the inside of Hilaf revealing it to be Fusion and Hilary who transformed into the Guardian.

"But that's impossible, darkness and light can't coincide with one another!"

Hilaf points one of their fingers towards Demigod and shouts:"Demigod, you will never understand the power of darkness and light. Now we will destroy you once and for all"

Hilary says: "You're the reason why we can't be the proper guardians. We will destroy you so the Nexoverse can have that peace!"

They then fight. Demigod teleports to where they are but just when he arrives he is punched in his chest.

"How did you see where I was!"

Hilaf then says:"You forgot about the Prism Stones we carry. They increased our power tenfold"

Hilaf then summons their merged weapon:"Parasword of Larkness" and attacks Demigod while Demigod keeps attacking laying a few hits on them as well but Hilary and Fusion keep going.

Eventually both Demigod and Hilaf are exhausted but Demigod has one trick left up his sleeve. He summons a massive continent consumed with darkness and charges at Hilaf with it. They dodge it but are left with a tough choice:if they summon a light continent and destroys Demigod, then they will die with him. But if they don't Demigod destroys the Nexoverse.

(Play The Shining Road From Sonic X)

Hilary then tells Fusion:"I guess we can't win but at least we'll be together in the spirit realm forever. So Fusion we both know what to do (Grabs Fusion's hand).

Fusion Says:"Allright. For the Nexoverse."

Hilaf summons a light continent and charges it at Demigod and pushes him into the Sun resulting in an explosion taking Hilary and Fusion with it.

**In the spirit realm**

Hilary and Fusion show up and Fusion says:"Well Hilary we did it"

Hilary smiles and says:"Ya we did Fusy. So I guess were stuck here for good."

"Sadly yes,but at least I know that you will always be with me and I'll always be with you forever."

"That's what it looks like. Look Fusion, you are the greatest guy I have ever met, and even though i'm stuck in the spirit realm with you. My feelings for you will never change. Fusion I really do love you."

"Hilary I love you too. More than anything. That's why I would like you to have this."

Fusion hands her....

"A promise ring?",said a shocked and blushing Hilary.

"Yes Hilary,even though it would mean nothing here I would still like you to have it",Said Fusion.

"Wow Fusion,I am so happy right now.I'm at a loss for words. I definitely accept you're promise ring",Said Hilary.

"So I guess that means..."

"We're engaged?"

"It looks like it"

All of a sudden they are engulfed in light and return to the land of the living,hand in hand as the Nexoverse is free once and for all.

EPILOGUE

After the battle,Molrule makes treaties with the planets that the U.Q had taken over,and the crew had been awarded with the highest medal of honor. Fusion and Hilary returned to Aethos and Fuethos and together they made treaties with the two planets ending the 10,000 year war. Electro and Drachira did eventually wed and have a beutiful bat yellow daughter named Grace. Gwen later becomes the queen of the shadows and Trent gains all the power of time after marrying Gwen and becomes the King of shadows as well. Kiris does return from the dead and is still with Riu to this day.

Everyone else will be explained later.....In Light Crystal Rescue and later on here.


End file.
